


here you are again to take my hand (stay with me and take another chance)

by Kiseia



Series: titans gangbang verse [3]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Crying, D/s, Kissing, M/M, Not really but Roy suspects for a brief second, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Subdrop, does it still count if it's not during sex, dubcon, mentioned jaydick - Freeform, noncon, nonsexual bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 12:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseia/pseuds/Kiseia
Summary: "Jason," he says. When Jason still doesn't turn, Roy sharpens his voice."Jason."Jason snaps to face him, eyes wide and lips parted, and fuck, he should've realized. "Baby," Roy breathes, stepping closer and cupping the back of his neck in a gesture that's intimate and possessive at once, and Jason's long lashes droop over his eyes. "Who did you see?"Jason sways under him, seemingly fighting the urge to lean into his touch. "I – I'm not – I didn't – I'm sorry," he breathes, and shit, he's sinking so fast. "Roy," he says, and he sounds so helpless, so lost."Shh." Roy presses their foreheads together, kisses him as he helps Jason shrug off his jacket. "It's alright, darling." He strokes his cheek, cupping over the bone, and Jason raises his hand, too, pressing it against Roy's. "You're safe, sweetheart. You're safe with me.""I know," Jason whispers.Roy kisses Jason again. "Let's get you somewhere more comfortable, alright?"--When Jason unexpectedly shows up at his door, Roy is happy to see him, but also confused. After all, it's rare for his boyfriend to show up without a reason.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Series: titans gangbang verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569364
Comments: 19
Kudos: 305





	here you are again to take my hand (stay with me and take another chance)

**Author's Note:**

> *throws feelings into the bdsm au* :')

"Jason?" Roy asks when he opens the door. "Weren't you in Gotham?"

"Yeah." Jason looks at him, and then he looks down, eyes skittering like ants over the metal threshold.

"What happened?" Roy steps aside to let him in and Jason shrugs, brushing his chest as he steps into the entryway.

"Nothing," he says. "Nothing happened." He pauses, taking a look around. "Lian in bed?"

"Yeah." Roy does a discreet check while closing the door. Eyes, normal. Hands, held lax at his sides. He seems to be walking fine, and there's nothing tense about his posture but he's still… he's staring at the ground, not meeting Roy's eyes like he's guilty about something, except guilt doesn't manifest like this in Jason. "Are you going to take off your shoes?" he asks when Jason keeps peering down the hall like he's waiting for something to show up, "or are you just going to stand there?"

That seems to shake him out of his funk. "Sorry," Jason mutters, bending over and unlacing his boots, stepping out and then glancing back at Roy. "You planning to go out tonight?"

A slow grin spreads over his face. "Aw, Jaybird," he coos, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Did you miss me?"

"Sure," Jason says. There's sarcasm in his voice, but he almost leans into Roy's grip before pulling away. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Roy nuzzles into his neck. "I miss you too," he tells him, just to see that blush spread over his cheeks. And this would usually be the part where Jason bites back with another snappy retort, push him away while rolling his eyes because god forbid Jason accept any affection from him except after sex, but he just dips his head, showing the edge of a bite mark peeking over his jacket.

… did he leave that? But no, it looks pretty recent and it's been four days since they'd seen each other in person. Around two weeks since they'd last stopped by the Tower, unless Wally had gotten friendly enough with Jason to start making house calls. Roy takes the chance, since Jason isn't pushing him away, kissing the skin under his mouth and trailing his lips down until it grazes over the mark, and Jason _shudders._ Shudders, and makes a soft, bitten-back sound before freezing, and Roy freezes too before slowly pulling away.

"Jason," he says. When Jason still doesn't turn, still staring at the ground without meeting his eyes, Roy sharpens his voice. _"Jason."_

Jason snaps to face him, eyes wide and lips parted, and fuck, he should've realized. "Baby," Roy breathes, stepping closer and cupping the back of his neck in a gesture that's intimate and possessive at once, and Jason's long lashes droop over his eyes. "Who did you see?"

Another shiver. Jason sways under him, seemingly fighting the urge to lean into his touch. "I – I'm not – I didn't – I'm sorry," he breathes, and shit, he's sinking so fast. "Roy," he says, and he sounds so helpless, so lost.

"Shh." Roy presses their foreheads together, kisses him as he helps Jason shrug off his jacket, and he's so hot beneath his hands, skin burning beneath his thin shirt. "Shh, darling, it's alright. I'm not mad, baby." He strokes his neck. Strokes his cheek, cupping over the bone, and Jason raises his hand, too, pressing it against Roy's. "You're safe, sweetheart. You're safe, okay? You're safe with me."

"I know," Jason whispers, and Roy can't help the smile that's tugging his lips. He kisses him again before stepping back, grabbing Jason's hand and rubbing over his knuckles to soothe back the flash of panic he sees crossing over his face.

"Let's get somewhere more comfortable, alright?" he asks, drawing him upstairs to the bedrooms. They pause to peek into Lian's room, but she's out to the world, not stirring as her door opens and a thin shaft of light falls over her blankets. Thank God she's a heavy sleeper. Roy used to be one too, before.

It's like a switch flips as soon as they cross through the door to Roy's room. Jason pulls Roy closer, burying his face in his shoulders, and his breaths are shivering where they're passing over his clavicle. "Hey," Roy whispers, closing the door behind them. "Lights on or off, Jaybird?"

"I don't…" he starts. "Off," he says, and then, "Roy, please."

"I've got you," Roy murmurs, guiding him towards the bed. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I've got you."

There are so many questions crowding his tongue. Because last he heard, which was eight hours ago, Jason was in Gotham. And Gotham isn't exactly close to Star, so – did he fly here? Was he going down the whole time? Shit, did he try fighting it by himself, or… yeah, no, probably. What the hell _happened?_ It took him and Kori months to get Jason comfortable enough to even let them touch him. Not that no one else _had,_ before, and that was part of the problem. Shit, was it part of a mission? Was he undercover to get information, or…

Jason crawls up, crowding Roy beneath him on the bed and kisses him, kisses his jaw as Roy slides his fingers into his hair. "Baby," he says, and Jason shudders, whines, ducks his head and presses his mouth to his neck. "Darling, can I see you?" He presses his hand under Jason's shirt, opening his fingers and pressing his palm to his stomach in a touch that's more grounding than sexual. "Can I take this off?" he asks, and Jason nods, still hiding his face in his shoulder.

Slowly, he grabs Jason's shirt and pulls until it's bunching near his armpits. "Hey, baby," he whispers, turning his head and pressing a kiss to Jason's hair. "Jay, baby, I need you to lift your head for me, alright? Just for a moment," he adds when Jason whines. "Just so I can get this off."

He hears the sound of Jason swallowing, loud in the heavy silence. Another shuddering breath plays over his neck, making his dick twitch in his pants before Jason raises his head and shuffles back, clumsily pawing his shirt off with fingers that don't seem to want to work.

"Shit," he breathes when he sees the scratches going down his torso, the bruises at his hips peeking above the waistband of his jeans, and his first reaction is rage – an all-consuming rage igniting through his blood like gasoline being poured over a candle. But… Jason possesses the type of self-control that's inherent to all Bats, and Roy doesn't think that Jason would let himself sink in the first place with someone he doesn't trust.

"Roy?" Jason asks, and Roy snaps his eyes to his. He looks… scared. Eyes all wide and big, shrinking back at what he can see on Roy's face, and Roy feels a swoop of guilt in his gut. "I'm sorry," Jason starts, shrinking down and looking so _small,_ small in a way he shouldn't be able to achieve with his tall build and thick muscles. "I'm – I'm sorry, Roy, please, please don't – I'm sorry-"

"Shit," Roy curses, pulling him in, and his heart breaks a little at the way Jason tenses and then goes all lax, trembles wracking down his shoulders as he waits for – "Hey, no, it's okay, baby, it's okay, _I'm_ sorry," he whispers, burying his nose in Jason's hair and breathing in his familiar scent along with something else that settles his suspicions. "I'm sorry darling, it's not – hey, no," and he tilts Jason's chin up to face him, feeling his own throat go tight at the tears gathering in his eyes. "Sweetheart," he breathes, "please stop saying sorry, it's not your fault, alright?"

"Sorry," Jason gasps out, the same word he's been mouthing over and over again over Roy's shoulder, and Roy leans forward, peppers kisses over his mouth, the tip of his nose, his brows, his cheeks, all over Jason's face until the tension melts from his body and he melts against Roy, clutching at him like he's his lifeline, like Roy's the only anchor he has in this world.

And God, Roy doesn't deserve it, doesn't deserve to have all of Jason's trust like this, and he's so, so lucky, he must be the luckiest guy in the world. Roy wraps his arms around his waist, tilting them so that they're both lying on their sides, and Jason immediately curls into his chest. "You want me to take my shirt off too, sweetheart?" Roy asks, and Jason immediately shakes his head, clutching at him like he's scared to let go, like he'll shatter if Roy stops touching him. "Okay," he says, kissing the top of Jason's head. "Okay, honey, I won't. Whatever you say, alright?"

Jason trembles beneath him. A hitching sob shakes through his chest, and Jason ducks his head again, tears soaking into the fabric of Roy's shirt. "It's alright," Roy breathes, rubbing his back. "Let it out, darling, let it out. I'm here, baby, I'm here," and with each gentle affirmation Jason seems to break further until he's gasping, until he's shaking in his arms, and Roy feels his own heart crack with each quiet sob that Jason is trying to muffle. "I'm sorry," he breathes. "I'm sorry I wasn't there. God, Jason, I'm so sorry."

Jason shakes his head in denial, and Roy rubs a soothing hand down his back. "No," he presses. "No, you deserve to have someone there with you, okay?" He exhales, rocking Jason a little, gathering him into his chest. "I'm so proud of you," he tells him, and Jason gasps with another sob. "I'm so proud you came to me."

They stay like that for the next little while, Roy whispering soft words while Jason breaks in his arms, and he can't stop thinking of how long Jason must've been waiting. How long he must've been keeping this in, not sinking as low as he needs to, and how close he must've been to the breaking point before he finally sought Roy out. Hours? Days? It's been only a few days since they last saw each other, but it seems like forever ago. Fuck, he should've been there. Should've been there for his Jaybird, for his gorgeous, beautiful boy. He's never leaving him alone again. He's never –

It seems to take hours or days for Jason's hitching sobs to quiet down, for the shaking to die down into trembles and shivers. Roy reaches over and pulls the blanket over them, and Jason lets out this soft noise of contentment, nuzzling into him and pressing himself against Roy like he's trying to sink into his body. "So good to me, Jaybird," Roy murmurs, stroking a hand through his hair. "You're so good."

"I'm not," Jason starts, his voice thick and slow and clogged with tears, and then he whines, mouthing at Roy's neck.

"You are." Roy rolls over, fetching a couple tissues from the end table and gently tilts Jason's head up, wiping his nose, dabbing at the tears still clinging to the bottom of his eyes. "Do you feel better now, darling?"

"I… I made a mess," Jason says, sounding unduly distressed about it. "I ruined your shirt."

Roy smiles at him and sits up, stripping it off and tossing it to the floor. "I don't care, Jason," he says, settling back on his side. "I care more about _you."_

Jason blinks at him before lowering his eyes, lashes bright like silk falling over those gorgeous dual-toned eyes. It's dark enough now to see the green glow inside his pupils, a thin ring pressing at its inner edges, and God, Roy is blown away, sometimes, by how fucking gorgeous he is. Gorgeous and lovely and _his,_ and it hurts him so much that Jason still seems to think he needs to prove himself somehow. Prove himself worthy of his compliments, his trust, that he needs to somehow earn his love. And Roy wants to make him feel good, wants to be whatever Jason needs, but sometimes…

Sometimes, he wishes he can just _say_ it, and have Jason believe him.

He grazes his fingers through Jason's hair, slides them down to his neck to feel him shiver in a different way this time, and leaves them there, pressing into his skin in a quiet reassurance. "Jason," he says quietly, and something in his tone makes Jason look up, makes that wary flicker burn to life in the arc of his brows. "Were you playing with Dick?"

Immediately, he tenses, and Roy sort of wants to bite back his words even though he knows that he needs to ask. "It wasn't…" Jason starts, and swallows, dropping his eyes like he's ashamed. "We weren't playing," he says. "I wouldn't – it's not – we weren't. It wasn't like that."

"Hey," he breathes, pressing closer, pressing his lips to Jason's to stop his panicked stuttering. "I just want to know, okay? Thank you for telling me."

"I wouldn't," Jason breathes, tentatively spreading his hand over his chest. "Not without – not without your permission."

"Baby, you don't need it," Roy tells him, pulling away just slightly so that he can see his face. He frowns, rubbing a thumb over the back of his jaw. "You know that, right, Jason?"

Jason swallows, biting his lip. "I know," he says in a small voice. "But I…" He trails off, but he doesn't need to finish. And Roy feels that swell in his chest again, something like elation or fear.

"Okay," he says, squeezing the back of Jason's neck, and Jason's eyes flutter shut at his touch. "Okay, Jaybird. You can have it. Just ask me, okay?"

"Thank you," Jason breathes into the still air between them, and Roy smiles, dropping his hand and moving it to the small of his back.

Jason hums in contentment, leaning forward and kissing him on the bottom of his chin. "Can I stay here tonight?" he asks, tentative and soft, like Roy would ever say no to him.

"Stay as long as you want, darling," Roy tells him, burying his nose in his hair, and they drift off like that, wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
